Diary
by Artyciel Phanfowlhive
Summary: "Buku, dan ciuman itu... untuk apa?"/"Untuk meyakinkan dirimu bahwa satu dari sekian banyak orang jahat di dunia ini, kau masih memiliki seseorang yang peduli dan mau memercayaimu. Mungkin kau mau menanamkan keyakinan itu di dalam hatimu."


Diary

.

Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Warning; FemKurapika, AU, OOC, Rated M bukan untuk lemon dan gore, kayaknya agak KuroPika, dan **kalau** merasa **ada** **kesamaan** unsur **cerita** dan lain-lain **ya** keleuss **woles** aja **kalau** ada cerita berunsur sama **tanpa kesengajaan** :D **don't judge!***yg penting ini fic murni hasil otak ane* RnR, DLDR!

...

...

...

**Kutipan dari Buku Harian Kurapika Kuruta.**

_Menulis di buku harian? Ini benar-benar bukanlah tipeku. Tetapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Hanya ini... hanya menggoreskan tinta ini._

_Sekarang adalah topiknya, apa yang akan kutuliskan di sini? Kuakui aku tak mengerti bagaimana caranya menyusun kata-kata agar menjadi sangat terpola. Aku bingung, karena aku selalu salah, tetapi aku tidak takut salah, dan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah aku selalu meremehkan kesalahan-kesalahan._

_Mum bilang, aku gadis yang berbakat. Dad bilang, aku gadis yang sangat cantik. Retz bilang, aku kakak yang ideal baginya._

_Mum benar, aku memang gadis yang berbakat. Aku selalu memenangkan lomba melukis, aku selalu juara kelas, aku yang terbaik dalam memainkan piano dan biola._

_Sayangnya..._

_Itu dulu. Aku yang sekarang tidak mahir mengimprovisasikan imajinasi, aku yang sekarang tidaklah sepandai dulu, aku yang sekarang __bahkan sangat sulit __menopangkan biola ke pundak._

_Yang kurasa... karena aku tidak mampu._

_Dad benar, aku memang gadis yang sangat cantik. Wajahku putih mulus,__ bibirku selalu berona merah walau tanpa kuberi pewarna bibir,__ bulu mataku amat lentik, __mataku biru cemerlang__, dan rambut pirang sepundakku melengkapi kecantikan wajahku._

_Sayangnya..._

_Itu dulu. Wajahku yang sekarang amatlah putih pucat, bibirku yang sekarang selalu membiru kelam, bulu mataku perlahan menipis, mata biruku terlihat berwarna keruh, dan rambut pirangku selalu kusam._

_Yang kurasa... karena aku telah berubah._

_Retz benar, aku memang kakak yang ideal baginya. Kami selalu bercakap-cakap, aku memberinya masukan. Kami selalu bepergian di hari minggu, aku memilihkan baju-baju yang indah untuknya. Kami selalu belajar bersama, aku mengajarinya rumus-rumus sulit._

_Sayangnya..._

_Itu dulu. Sekarang aku sudah tak mungkin lagi bercakap-cakap dengannya, sekarang aku tidak mungkin lagi mengajaknya bepergian, sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah meratapi kenangan-kenangan masa lalu._

_Yang kurasa... karena Retz telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya._

_Doktor bilang; "K__ardiovaskular, masalah pada jantung dan pembuluh darah."_

_Retz tidak mampu memerangi penyakitnya, dan ia meninggal. Ya, s__emua dimulai dari sini, dari Retz pergi meninggalkanku._

_Sejak kepergian Retz, Dad dan Mum selalu bertengkar. Mum sangat menyesali kematian Retz, dan Dad selalu menyalahkan Mum. Aku selalu berusaha, menengahi agar mereka tidak terlalu larut dalam penyesalan dan luapan perasaan._

_Tapi..._

_Percuma. Dad malah menarik rambut pirangku, mendorong tubuhku hingga aku terjerembap ke lantai dingin. Dad juga memukuli Mum, mengatakan bila ia ingin... bercerai._

_Aku langsung menangis saat itu juga._

_"Kumohon, kumohon, Dad. Tidak bisakah kita memperbaiki segalanya?"_

_Tidak bisa. Sebagai gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun, ucapanku tak memiliki makna berarti bagi Dad, itu terbukti ketika ia segera pergi dengan membanting pintu._

_Mum langsung memelukku, mendekapku sambil terisak._

_Maafkan aku, Mum. Saat itu aku bukannya balas memelukmu, tetapi aku malah berlari mengejar Dad, meninggalkanmu... dan sayangnya Dad telah pergi dengan mobilnya meninggalkanku..._

_Sejak saat itu, tak ada lagi hari-hari menggembirakan di rumah._

_Aku selalu berdiri membeku di depan pintu kamar Mum, mendengar isakan yang mengarah dari dalam._

_Apa yang bisa kulakukan?_

_Tidak ada, karena percuma, aku sudah lelah, Mum telah tenggelam dalam segala kesedihan._

_Aku selalu berdiri membeku di atas tangga ketika mendengar suara mesin gas mobil bergema dari luar rumah, menyambut Dad._

_Apa yang sangat kuharapkan?_

_Tidak ada. Dad berlalu begitu saja, berjalan tanpa mengarahkan pandangan matanya sedikitpun terhadapku, tak mengacuhkanku, seolah-olah aku benar-benar tidak ada._

_Tak ada lagi senyum di pagi hari, tak ada lagi sambutan selamat datang di siang hari, tak ada lagi bercanda bersama di sore hari, tak ada lagi ucapan selamat tidur di malam hari._

_Yang kurasa... tidak ada lagi keselarasan di keluargaku._

_Hingga tiba saatnya Dad dan Mum resmi bercerai. Yang kurasa... perceraian itu perlahan-lahan menghancurkan semua hal indah yang dulu pernah aku miliki._

_"Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?!"_

_Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dari balkon kamar, tetapi... tak ada seorang pun yang memedulikanku. Dad sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah, Mum masih meratapi kekelaman di dalam kamarnya. Hanya dinginnya angin malam membelaiku, hanya kerlipan bintang-bintang yang berusaha mengkodekan jawaban untukku, hanya kegelapan menyelimuti sekitarku._

_Yang kurasa... aku mulai putus asa._

_Pagi menjelang, kilauan mentari membangunkanku dari setiap tidur gelisahku. Aku mandi, memakai seragam sekolah, sarapan sendiri, pergi setelah berpamitan pada Mum__—__walaupun Mum hanya melamun, tidak pernah meresponsku._

_Meski begitu, aku tidak lagi menuju ke sekolah. Aku hanya melangkah, menapaki jalanan tanpa memikirkan tujuan. Rutinitas itu berlangsung selama beberapa hari, minggu, bulan..._

_Hingga aku mulai berpikiran untuk mengakhiri segalanya,_

_Hidupku._

_Yang kupikirkan saat itu, semua sudah tak ada artinya lagi. Untuk apa aku hidup jika hanya terus terpaku dalam ketidakadilan?_

_"Ya, dunia ini tidak adil..."_

_Itu yang kukatakan tepat sebelum aku berniat menjatuhkan diri dari Samuel Beckett Brigde di atas sungai Liffey. Tetapi, ternyata aku salah._

_"Tentu saja dunia ini adil. Hanya saja, orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya yang terkadang membuatnya menjadi tidak adil."_

_Laki-laki itu benar._

_Ia berwajah tampan, rambutnya pirang, matanya berwarna gelap, dan namanya adalah Pariston. Pernyataan dari bibirnya membuat pikiranku diselimuti kegundahan, ditambah lagi dengan senyuman di wajahnya, juga telapak tangannya yang mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku__—__berusaha menahan agar aku tidak terjatuh ke dalam dinginnya air sungai. Yang kurasa ia telah berhasil membuatku tergugah... dalam pesonanya._

_"Kau berniat bunuh diri? Bagaimana kalau kau menikmati kehidupanmu sedikit lebih lama lagi?"_

_Tak ada jawaban, tak ada anggukan, aku hanya membisu sambil mengikuti langkahnya menuju mobil sedan hitam._

_Dari situ aku mulai berkenalan dengannya. Dia memintaku untuk menceritakan semuanya, masalah-masalahku. Kuakui, saat itu Pariston sangat pengertian akan masalahku. Dia mendekapku, mengusap pelan punggungku, menenangkanku, dan anehnya aku malah membalas dekapannya._

_Tak pernah terlintas pertanyaan di benakku sebelumnya, mengapa aku sangat mudah percaya pada orang yang baru saja kukenal?_

_Mudah saja, semua itu mengacu pada masalah di keluarga yang membuatku depresi hingga aku sangat mudah terpengaruh, kupikir._

_Malam itu... Pariston mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat__—__tempat di mana penuh dengan orang-orang yang menari-nari dan berlatarkan cahaya gemerlapan. Dia menuntunku menuju sofa merah di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Aku duduk di sampingnya, lalu dia menyuguhiku segelas minuman, dan saat itu aku tak mengerti minuman apa itu__—tidak, aku memang tak mengerti segalanya, keadaanku. Yang kumengerti saat itu..._

_Apa pun akan kulakukan asal aku dapat melupakan masalahku._

_Aku menerima minuman yang disodorkan Pariston, meminumnya. Dan pada saat tegukan pertama aku dapat merasakan panas di tenggorokanku, pusing di kepalaku, dan entah mengapa aku menginginkan lagi dan lagi untuk meneguknya__—__hingga yang kutahu aku mulai terkulai tak sadarkan diri._

_Saat membuka kedua mata kembali, sorotan mentari pagi dari jendela menyilaukan mataku. Aku melenguh, dan membelalak ketika selimut itu perlahan mulai terkibas. Yang kusadari... aku tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang besar, tubuhku hanya terlapisi selimut tipis, dan di sebelahku, ada Pariston yang tengah tertidur pulas, yang keadaan tubuhnya juga sama seperti diriku._

_Aku memerhatikan wajahnya sejenak sebelum ia terbangun dan mengusap rambut pirangku._

_"Pariston, kita telah melakukan itu. __Dan kupikir ini tidak benar!"_

_Aku yakin kami telah melakukan perbuatan terlarang itu, karena saat itu aku dapat merasakan nyeri di sekitar bagian bawah tubuhku._

_"Bagaimana dengan bunuh diri? Apakah itu benar?"_

_Perkataannya sukses membuatku bungkam. Tidak. Semua itu tidak benar! Dan sayangnya... saat itu aku tidak peduli pada semua ketidakbenaran itu. Aku mulai tenggelam dalam jeratannya, dan semakin tenggelam ketika Pariston meraih sekotak rokok dari meja lampu, menyalakan sebatang, dan meniupkan asapnya ke arah wajahku._

_"Kau ingin mencobanya?"_

_Bodoh. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan._

_Aku mulai menemukan duniaku yang baru, bersama Pariston. Hari demi hari aku mulai terbiasa dengan minuman keras, asap rokok, dan kelamnya dunia malam._

_Hingga suatu ketika..._

_"Kau siapa?"_

_Wanita berambut merah muda itu muncul dari balik pintu apartemen Pariston setelah aku menekan tombol bel. Aku tak langsung terkejut, tetap menampakkan ekspresi monotonku, walaupun aku tahu dia memerhatikanku dengan pandangan memelototi._

_"Aku__—"_

_"Ah, ya, kuakui tunanganku memang sangat populer di kalangan para gadis. Tapi kurasa dia tidak tertarik pada gadis SMA seperti dirimu, takkan pernah."_

_Aku membelalak seketika itu juga. Tunangan? Ya, benar. Itu terbukti ketika..._

_"Neon sayang, siapa tamu kita?"_

_Pariston berdiri di samping wanita bernama Neon itu, melirikku dengan pandangan tanpa keterkejutan._

_"Paris__—"_

_"Neon, aku tidak kenal siapa gadis ini. Kau bisa mengusirnya."_

_Lagi, perkataanku dipotong, dan kali ini dengan pernyataan menyakitkan. Napasku nyaris tersentak, ya. Aku menahan tangis, ya. Tetapi aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika aku tetap berusaha membela diriku sendiri. Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah, mengalah, melangkah mundur secara perlahan-lahan__—seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu di depanku._

_Aku segera memutar tubuh, berlari setelah pintu apartemen Pariston tertutup sepenuhnya, dan meninggalkan gedung dengan menerobos dinginnya hujan malam. Aku menangis, yang kusadari... aku sangat bodoh telah menangisi laki-laki salah seperti Pariston. Ya, Pariston adalah salah satu orang yang telah membuat duniaku menjadi tidak adil._

_Sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah menemui Pariston lagi. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam diri di bangku taman ketika malam, sendirian, hingga..._

_"Apakah aku boleh duduk di sini?"_

_Tak ada anggukan, tak ada jawaban, tak ada respons berlebih dariku, tetapi laki-laki itu tetap berinisiatif duduk di sampingku._

_"Kau terlihat murung," katanya lagi._

_Aku mulai menolehkan kepala ke arahnya, memerhatikan penampilannya yang hanya mengenakan kaos polo putih, celana jeans panjang, dan topi bisbol di kepalanya. _

_Dia tersenyum, tetapi bibirnya terlihat pucat__—__nyaris sepucat kulit wajahnya. Dia bermata coklat gelap__—__senada dengan warna rambutnya. Dan namanya adalah,_

_"Aku Pairo," katanya, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arahku. "Dan kau?"_

_Aku tak membalas sambutan tangannya, dan memang tak berniat untuk mengangkat tangan. Anehnya... sikapku itu malah membuatnya semakin tersenyum senang._

_"Aha! Sudah kuduga, masalah pada kejiwaan; kesedihan, putus asa, tertekan, dan itu biasa disebut juga depresi. Nah, aku memiliki solusi untuk masalahmu."_

_Aku terpaku mengamati gelagatnya, ia merogoh ransel yang berada di sisi kanan tubuhnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti kaleng berukuran kecil yang kutahu adalah wadah lem._

_"Lem?" kataku, membenci suaraku sendiri._

_Sebenarnya, sejak kejadian Pariston mengkhianatiku, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak ingin berbicara kepada siapa pun lagi. Tapi, saat itu kurasa perkataanku itu terucap sendiri tanpa kukontrol._

_"Ya, ini dapat meredakan masalahmu." Ia membuka kaleng lem itu, menyodorkannya padaku. "Kau hanya perlu menghirupnya."_

_Aku sempat dilanda kebingungan. Mengapa harus lem, yang dapat meredakan masalahku? Itu tak masuk akal kupikir, tetapi saat itu aku menyepelekan semua kebingunganku dengan langsung menerima kaleng lem itu dan mengarahkannya langsung ke hidungku, menghirupnya._

_Hal yang tidak pernah kusangka-sangka; aroma lem itu sangat menyengat dan memabukkan. Setelah mencium aromanya, tubuhku lemas seketika, kepalaku terasa ringan, membuatku tergugah untuk terus dan terus menghirupnya kuat-kuat._

_Aktivitas menghirup itu terhenti ketika Pairo merebut paksa kaleng lem itu dari genggamanku. Aku tak langsung memprotes, karena aku masih terbuai dalam efek aroma lem itu sejenak._

_"Kurasa cukup. Barang ini hanya untuk kalangan kelas bawah. Kalau kulihat-lihat dari penampilanmu, kau sepertinya berasal dari golongan kelas atas, dan aku memiliki barang yang pas untukmu."_

_"Seperti?" kataku, mengusap wajahku, berusaha memfokuskan pembicaraan._

_Dia merogoh ranselnya lagi, kali ini mengeluarkan bungkusan plastik kecil berisi bubuk __berbentuk seperti butiran-butiran kristal. Itu kokain, salah satu jenis narkotika golongan satu, paling berbahaya dan daya adiktifnya sangat tinggi._

_Sayangnya saat itu aku tak mengerti apa itu kokain. Pairo menyuruhku agar membuka telapak tangan, lalu ia memberiku sebuah sedotan dan menaburkan bubuk kokain itu ke tanganku, menyuruhku agar menghisapnya dengan sedotan melalui hidung._

_Ya, aku mengikuti semua instruksinya, dan itu adalah pengalaman pertama aku menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang. Efeknya lebih berpengaruh dari lem yang kugunakan sebelumnya; tubuhku terasa rileks, pikiranku melayang-layang, dan aku ingin mencobanya lagi dan lagi. Tak cepat aku tersadar kembali, sekiranya sekitar beberapa menit setelah aku mengisap kokain itu._

_"Aku ingin memiliki barang itu," kataku, dengan napas terus mendengus._

_"Itu mudah, apa kau punya uang?" tanyanya, membuatku merogoh saku seketika._

_Pairo menyadari aku tak mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk terus duduk di sampingku._

_"Maaf, teman. Ada uang ada barang," katanya._

_Ia berdiri bangkit dari kursi, berniat meninggalkanku, tetapi aku segera mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya._

_"Tunggu dulu, sekarang aku memang tidak memiliki uang. Tapi kurasa aku memiliki sesuatu di rumah."_

_"Benarkah? Kuharap kau tidak menipuku."_

_Aku mengajaknya ikut ke rumah, dan selama di perjalanan kami tidak banyak bercakap-cakap, tetapi aku sempat mengenalkan namaku kepadanya._

_Sesampainya di depan gerbang rumah, tak ada yang menyambutku. Tetapi hal itu berbeda ketika aku membuka pintu utama rumah._

_"Nona, akhirnya kau pulang! Madam Kuruta ingin menemuimu."_

_Eliza, pelayan rumahku, sudah berdiri di depanku ketika aku membuka pintu. Tetapi aku tidak begitu bersimpati untuk menyahuti perkataannya. Aku melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, memberikan isyarat dengan tangan kepada Pairo agar mengikutiku masuk._

_"Nona, kumohon. Ibumu terus memanggil-manggil namamu."_

_Eliza berkata lagi, ia mencegatku ketika aku ingin menaiki tangga._

_"Kupikir kau harus menemui Ibumu lebih dulu," bisik Pairo ke telingaku._

_Aku berdecak. "Ya, kurasa aku memang perlu ke kamar Mum. Eliza, antarkan Pairo ke kamarku."_

_Eliza mengangguk, dan seiring dengan anggukan Eliza, aku segera berbalik menuju kamar Mum yang berada tak jauh dari dasar tangga._

_Sejak bertemu dengan Pariston untuk yang pertama kali, aku sudah tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi Mum di kamarnya. Dan biasanya, aku akan mengetuk pintu sembari mengatakan; "Mum, apa kau terjaga?"__—lebih __dulu sebelum masuk ke kamarnya. Tetapi saat itu aku sudah tidak lagi menerapkan kebiasaan itu._

_Aku memutar kenop, mendapati Mum tengah terbatuk-batuk di ranjangnya ketika membuka pintu. Ya, Mum jatuh sakit tak lama setelah perceraiannya dengan Dad. Ia terlihat sangat kurus dengan gaun tidur yang dikenakannya._

_Mum mengangkat wajah, memandangku dengan matanya yang sendu. "Kurapika sayang, dari mana saja kau?"_

_Aku tak menjawab, hanya memasang ekspresi datar sambil melangkah menuju lemari kayu berpintu ganda yang berada di sisi kanan samping tempat tidur Mum._

_"Sayang, wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Mum lagi, kali ini dengan nada khawatir, dan aku tetap tak menjawab pertanyaannya._

_Aku telah berdiri di depan lemari, mencoba menarik gagang besi yang terpasang pada pintunya. Tapi tak bisa, karena terkunci. Aku memutar tubuh menghadap Mum, memandangnya dengan tatapan menuding._

_"Di mana kuncinya?" tanyaku, singkat, __dan tampak membuat Mum terkejut._

_"Kunci?" balas Mum dengan mengernyit._

_Aku berdecak, mengabaikan Mum, mulai menyibukkan diri dengan mengacak-acak meja rias dan lemari-lemari berkas__—__mencari kunci. Aku tersenyum ketika mendapati kunci itu terselip di atas meja lampu._

_Aku segera menyambar kunci tersebut dan memasukkannya ke lubang di pintu lemari, memutarnya, dan pintu lemari pun terbuka. Mum mulai terbatuk-batuk lagi ketika aku membongkar baju-baju dan menarik keluar kotak merah dari dalam lemari._

_"Sayang, apa yang kaulakukan__—oh, mau kau apakan perhiasan-perhiasan itu?"_

_Ya, yang kucari adalah kotak merah berisi perhiasan-perhiasan Mum. Perhiasan itu akan kugunakan untuk menebus obat-obatan yang dimiliki Pairo, karena aku memang tak memiliki uang._

_"Aku hanya meminjamnya."_

_"Tidak, sayang. Jangan perhiasan itu!"_

_Aku memutar bola mata. "Dasar pelit! Kubilang aku hanya meminjamnya!"_

_Mum mulai mengibaskan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, berusaha turun dari tempat tidur untuk menghampiriku. Tetapi belum sempat Mum mendekatiku, aku sudah lebih dulu berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamar, mencabut kuncinya, dan menutup pintu dengan mengunci kamar Mum dari luar._

_Aku bisa mendengar suara-suara memohon Mum dari dalam kamar, dan aku tidak tahu mengapa saat itu hatiku bisa begitu keras hingga aku tak memedulikan suara Mum._

_Aku berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Ketika sampai di dalam kamar, aku mendapati Pairo tengah duduk di kursi belajar, dan Eliza sudah tidak ada._

_"Baiklah, sekarang barangnya?" kataku._

_"Apa yang kautawarkan?" tanya Pairo._

_Aku mengangkat tanganku yang menggengam kotak merah, membuka tutupnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung perak bermatakan berlian biru._

_Kalung itu pernah kulihat di foto-foto pernikahan Mum, pemberian Dad sebagai hadiah perkawinan._

_Pairo beringsut dari kursi, memandang saksama kalung berlian yang menjuntai di tanganku. "Waw, kau yakin ingin menawarkan itu?"_

_Aku mengangguk, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur di hadapan Pairo. "Tentu, teman. Nah, sekarang aku tidak ingin menunggu lama untuk barangnya?"_

_Pairo mengangguk antusias, membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan-bungkusan berisi bubuk kokain. Aku terpaku ketika melihat botol kecil berwarna hitam yang juga berada di dalam tas ranselnya._

_"Apa itu?" tanyaku._

_"Morfin," jawab Pairo._

_"Morfin?"_

_"Ya. Berbeda dengan kokain, cara menggunakan morfin ini dengan jarum suntik."_

_"Bagaimana rasanya?"_

_"Lebih berpengaruh, menurutku. Kau ingin coba?"_

_"Ya, nanti saja."_

_Walaupun aku tahu, harga kalung berlian Mum tak sebanding dengan semua yang dikeluarkan Pairo dari tasnya, tetapi aku tak memedulikannya._

_Aku memang tak peduli pada apa pun lagi; materi, status, hidupku. Karena bagiku saat itu, hidupku telah hancur__—__tenggelam karena kelamnya ikatan sebuah keluarga. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada kehidupanku, termasuk dengan dampak dari menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang itu._

_"Senang berbisnis denganmu, teman."_

_"Ya, sama-sama."_

_Aku mengantar Pairo sampai di depan gerbang, kami sempat berjabat tangan, dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa tindakan kesepakatan itu menjadi suatu pertanda hingga membuat kami terus terhubung._

_Ya, aku selalu terhubung dengan Pairo, karena setelah sekian lama aku menjadi terbiasa menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang dan membelinya pada Pairo._

_Obat-obatan itu secara langsung telah membuat pengaruh pada pola hidupku__—__hampir seratus delapan puluh derajat. Di rumah, aku mulai jarang menyentuh makanan yang dihidangkan Eliza di meja makan. Aku sudah tak pernah bepergian lagi, lebih sering mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Dan hingga ketika selama beberapa hari aku tak keluar kamar, yang kurasa Eliza mulai menyadarinya._

_Terdengar suara ketukan dan suara panggilan Mum dari arah luar kamarku ketika aku baru saja menyuntikkan cairan morfin ke lengan. Dan keteledoranku adalah aku lupa mengunci pintu._

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya saat itu, karena aku masih dalam pengaruh morfin. Tetapi ketika mulai tersadar kembali, yang kudapati adalah tangan Eliza tengah menepuk-nepuk pelan pipiku._

_Aku menoleh perlahan ketika mendengar suara isakan yang mengarah dari seorang wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri membeku di sampingku. Ia mengenakan gaun tidur, menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, memandangiku dengan tanpa berkedip seakan tak memercayai kenyataan yang dilihatnya. Itu Mum, ia menangis histeris._

_Mum berjalan mendekatiku, lalu menguncangkan pundakku. "Sayang, kenapa dirimu bisa seperti ini?!"_

_"Ini semua..." Aku mulai berkata lirih. "Karena dirimu, bukan? Karena kalian selalu bertengkar? Karena kalian telah bercerai?"_

_Mum langsung memelukku. "Maafkan Mummy, sayang. Karena Mum__—"_

_"Pergi kau!"_

_Sayangnya, aku tak memberi kesempatan pada Mum untuk berbicara lebih jauh. Aku malah melepas paksa cengkeraman tangannya dari tubuhku._

_Kupikir, apa yang kulakukan saat itu benar-benar berbalik dari kerasionalan. Maksudku, aku berkata; "pergi kau!"__—yang secara langsung mengusir Mum__, tetapi entah mengapa pikiranku bergejolak berusaha menekan agar diriku sendiri yang pergi. Dan kuputuskan untuk mengikuti semua ketidakrasionalanku._

_Aku tak berniat membuang-buang banyak waktu, tanganku begitu ligat meraih obat-obatan terlarang yang tergeletak di karpet__—bungkusan-bungkusan berisi ekstasi, seingatku—lalu aku berlari gontai menuju pintu, berusaha meninggalkan Eliza yang hanya membeku memerhatikanku dan mum yang berusaha mengejarku._

_Aku berhasil melewati pintu kamar, tetapi ketika aku baru menuruni satu tingkatan tangga, Mum menarik tanganku, dan refleksku adalah aku mendorong Mum hingga yang kulihat... Mum jatuh terguling hingga ke dasar tangga._

_Aku baru menyadari kepala Mum mulai mengeluarkan darah ketika Eliza berteriak memanggil Mum. Apa yang kupikirkan saat itu? Pergi. Dan apa yang kulakukan saat itu? Berlari. Ya, aku berlari menuruni tangga, berniat pergi meninggalkan rumah, tanpa memedulikan keadaan Mum yang terluka._

_Aku terus berlari... menerobos gelapnya malam, melewati gerbang rumah, menyusuri jalanan sepi, melambatkan langkah ketika merasakan cairan bening itu perlahan mulai menetes. Hal yang tidak kusangka-sangka sebelumnya; aku menangis. Karena yang kusadari saat itu, pikiranku tak berniat menyuruhku agar menangis. Entah mengapa, tangisan itu membuat pengaruh pada indraku yang lain. Aku mulai terisak, bibirku bergetar, mulutku membuka, dan yang kukatakan saat itu..._

_"Mum__—__"_

_Mummy, sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan. Tetapi tak sempat aku menyempurnakan kata itu dari bibirku, karena tubuhku telah menggigil lebih dulu._

_Langkahku di tengah jalanan perlahan mulai terhenti, seketika kedua __kakiku terasa lemas hingga membuatku jatuh terduduk di aspal dingin__. Terdengar suara klakson mobil dari arah depan tubuhku ketika aku mendekapkan kedua tangan ke badan, dan mataku menyipit ketika mobil itu menyorotkan cahaya lampu yang sangat menyilaukan. Aku menjerit_—_yang kurasa bukan karena cahaya terang benderang itu semakin mendekat, bukan karena aku takut bila mobil itu mungkin saja akan menabrakku hingga membuatku mati, tetapi aku menjerit karena mengetahui bahwa rasa menggigil di tubuhku semakin menjadi-jadi._

_Aku tidak takut jika kematian datang menghampiriku saat itu juga. Aku hanya takut... aku hanya takut jika aku tidak dapat mengucapkan kata 'Mummy' lagi._

_Sebenarnya, sebelumnya aku juga pernah mengalami rasa menggigil yang luar biasa seperti saat itu. Yang kurasa... itu semua karena efek dari ketergantungan obat-obatan terlarang. Dan aku tahu bagaimana cara mengurangi rasa menggigil di tubuhku, yaitu dengan mengonsumsi lagi obat-obatan terlarang tersebut._

_Aku tidak tahu seberapa jauh jarak mobil itu terhadap tubuhku, aku tidak tahu laju mobil itu semakin cepat atau melambat, tapi yang kutahu... terdengar suara decitan ketika aku baru membuka telapak tangan dan berniat mengarahkan butiran-butiran ekstasi itu ke mulutku._

_"Hey, Nona. Apa kau ingin mati?"_

_Itu yang kudengar, suara seorang laki-laki._

_Aku tak menoleh, karena terfokus pada ekstasi di tanganku. Dan ketika tinggal beberapa senti lagi butiran-butiran ekstasi itu akan masuk ke mulutku, tangan seseorang tiba-tiba saja merampas paksa barang tersebut dari tanganku._

_Aku mendongak, memerhatikan wajah dingin pria di hadapanku. Pria itu memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap, ia berambut hitam, matanya onyx, dan ia adalah orang yang merampas paksa bungkusan berisi ekstasi dari tanganku._

_Mata hitamnya memandangku lekat-lekat, kemudian ia mengarahkan bungkusan ekstasi itu ke hidungnya_—_mengendusnya._

_"Kau tahu ini apa?" tanyanya, dengan menurunkan tubuhnya hingga nyaris sejajar dengan tubuhku yang terduduk. "Ini salah satu jenis psikotropika." Ia melanjutkan. "Dan itulah efek yang ditimbulkan jika kau terus mengonsumsi barang ini, tubuhmu akan menggigil tidak terkontrol."_

_Mulutku bergeming ketika pria itu melepas jas hitam yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya pada tubuhku yang masih menggigil, lalu ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke punggung dan belakang lututku_—_menggendongku._

_Pria itu membawaku ke dalam mobil, memposisikan tubuhku di jok depan samping kursi kemudi. Ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman ke tubuhku, dan saat itu aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan semua itu terhadapku?_

_Aku hanya mengamati saat pria itu mulai menjalankan mobil dan membawanya melintasi malamnya kota. Ia tak bersuara selama di perjalanan, hanya sesekali memerhatikanku. Hingga yang kulihat... ia memberhentikan mobil di parkiran khusus di sebuah hotel mewah._

_Aneh, memang. Mungkin bisa saja aku menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya. Seperti, siapa kau? Mau apa kau? Kenapa kau membawaku? Tetapi tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap dari bibirku. Bahkan ketika ia mengeluarkanku dari dalam mobil dan membopongku memasuki hotel, aku tetap tak bersuara._

_Ia menggendongku sampai ke dalam sebuah kamar. Tetapi bukannya membaringkan tubuhku ke sofa atau ke kasur, ia malah membawaku ke kamar mandi dan memasukkan tubuhku ke bathtub_.

_"Hanya alternatif ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengurangi rasa menggigil di tubuhmu," katanya, dengan menghidupkan shower hingga rintik air mulai berjatuhan mengarah ke tubuhku._

_Aku langsung menjerit sekeras-kerasnya ketika air membuat basah puncak kepalaku, entah mengapa. Tapi, aku yakin semua yang dilakukan pria itu terhadapku memanglah memiliki maksud tertentu. Benar sekali, setelah beberapa saat tubuhku terguyur air... rasa menggigil di tubuhku perlahan sedikit berkurang, dan nafsuku untuk terus mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang itu perlahan mulai memudar. Yang kurasa, alternatif yang dipraktekkannya kepada tubuhku memang sedikit efektif._

_"Nah." Pria itu menggigit sebagian bibir bawahnya, mengetuk-ngetukkan buku-buku jarinya ke dagu. "Sekarang untuk bajumu, aku tak memiliki baju perempuan."_

_Tapi sepertinya pria itu tak kehabisan ide, karena ia segera pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi dan kembali lagi dengan membawa kemeja serta celana hitam panjang di genggamannya._

_"Sementara pakailah ini," katanya seraya menyodorkan kemeja itu kepadaku yang masih bergeming._

_Dan aku tetap bergeming._

_"Kau akan kedinginan." Kata-katanya seakan memberi kesan membujuk. "Dan mungkin kau bisa sakit_—_"_

_"Kalaupun aku mampu, aku pasti sudah menerima kemeja itu dan memakainya. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin kedinginan, aku tidak ingin sampai sakit. Tapi... aku sangat yakin aku tidak mampu bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat bahuku sendiri. Mungkin kau bisa membantuku, dengan memakaikan kemeja dan celana itu ke tubuhku?"_

_Pria itu tersentak ketika mendengar perkataan panjangku._

_Aku pun seharusnya begitu, tetapi aku hanya menatap murung genangan air di sekitar tubuhku. Karena yang tidak kusadari saat itu; tidak sewajarnya seorang gadis menyuruh seorang pria yang tidak dikenal menggantikan bajunya. Itu benar-benar seperti gadis tak bermatabat._

_Hmm, aku tersenyum kecut. Aku bahkan ragu predikat 'gadis' masih melekat dalam diriku, setelah apa yang telah dilakukan Pariston terhadapku._

_"Baiklah, jika keinginan itu terucap langsung dari bibirmu."_

_Ya, seperti yang mungkin sudah bisa ditebak; pria itu mengosongkan air dari bathtub, melepas semua helaian basah yang melekat pada tubuhku, lalu memakaikan kemeja dan celana hitam itu ke tubuhku secara perlahan_—_walaupun kuakui__ pakaian itu terlihat agak kebesaran_—_kemudian ia membawaku keluar dari kamar mandi, dan membaringkanku di atas tempat tidur._

_"Bagaimana?" tanyanya singkat, dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur di sampingku._

_Kuputuskan untuk bergeming lagi._

_"Sebenarnya, aku benar-benar penasaran." Ia memandang wajahku, dan pandangan dari mata hitamnya malah membuatku memalingkan wajah._

_"Kau tahu? Setiap orang pasti pernah dihadapkan dengan yang namanya 'masalah'. Tinggal orang itu sendiri harus bagaimana menyikapi masalah yang dihadapinya. Nah, biasanya, orang-orang yang memiliki masalah cenderung memendam permasalahan itu untuk dirinya sendiri, dan ia akan merasa puas jika telah cukup mampu menemukan solusi untuk melampiaskan masalahnya. Misalnya dengan hal-hal ketidakwajaran, seperti menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang_—_"_

_"Kau mengejekku," potongku dengan kesinisan._

_Pria itu tersenyum. "Itu persepsimu, dan kau boleh memersepsikan apa pun. Tapi ini persepsiku; aku tak pernah berkata untuk berniat mengejekmu."_

_Aku mulai menengadahkan kepala menghadapnya, yang kurasa, aku mulai sedikit tertarik dengan caranya berbicara. Mungkin apa yang dikatakannya saat itu memang tidak berunsur kebohongan. Tapi, aku juga perlu mengetahui apa maksud dan tujuannya._

_"Apakah mengetahui masalahku akan menguntungkan bagimu? Dan apakah semua yang kaulakukan terhadapku juga akan menguntungkan bagimu?"_

_Senyuman di bibirnya perlahan mulai memudar, digantikan dengan raut keseriusan. "Kuharap dirimu tidak menganggap semua yang telah kulakukan terhadapmu semata-mata hanya karena demi mendapatkan pamrih. Tapi, anggaplah semua pertolonganku itu hanya sebagai kebaikan semata. Dan untuk apa aku harus mengetahui masalahmu? Tentu saja, kita harus menemukan solusinya, bukan?"_

_"Solusi?" Aku tersenyum miris. "Percuma. Hampir semua solusi sudah kucoba. Solusiku saat ini adalah mati, kurasa."_

_"Menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang bukanlah sebuah solusi. Tetapi mencari pemecahan untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu, itulah solusi. Mungkin kau mau menceritakan semuanya kepadaku?"_

_Aku menatap mata hitamnya, menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa detik. Ya, sudah kuputuskan._

_"Retz meninggal," kataku memulai. "Lalu Dad dan Mum bercerai."_

_Tanpa kusadari... saat aku mengatakan itu air mata menetes dari mataku. Dan air mata itu terus mengalir bahkan hingga aku menceritakan segalanya, mulai dari pertemuanku dengan Pariston dan juga Pairo._

_"Mereka jahat!" pekikku sambil terisak, membuat pria itu mendekapku seketika._

_"Ya, curahkanlah semuanya. Jikalau itu dapat membuatmu lega."_

_Aku menangis di dalam dekapan dada bidang pria itu, hingga tangisan itu berubah menjadi kebisuan, dan aku tidak ingin kebisuan itu terus menghampakan suasana._

_Aku mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. "Terima kasih...?"_

_"Doktor Kuroro Lucifer," tambahnya._

_Aku tersenyum. "Ya. Terima kasih, Doktor. Kurasa kau memang orang baik."_

_Dr. Lucifer juga tersenyum. "Senang kau memercayainya. Dan kau...?"_

_"Kurapika Kuruta," tambahku._

_"Ya, Kurapika. Mungkin solusinya... kau harus menemui Ibumu, meminta maaf kepadanya dan meyakinkan dia bahwa kau bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik dengan berhenti menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang itu."_

_"Tentu saja, Doktor. Tapi kurasa sekarang aku masih belum siap untuk menemuinya, dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini."_

_"Kalau begitu, sampai kau siap."_

_Sampai aku siap. Sekiranya selama beberapa hari, aku terus berada di dalam kamar Dr. Lucifer. __Terkadang rasa menggigil itu kembali menerpa tubuhku, tetapi Dr. Lucifer selalu ada di sampingku dan segera merendam tubuhku ke bathtub. Alternatif itu perlahan-lahan menyembuhkanku dari rasa ketergantungan terhadap obat-obatan terlarang. Dan w__alaupun terkadang Dr. Lucifer selalu pergi mengurusi pekerjaannya, tapi, dia selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk merawatku; membuatkanku makanan, mengajakku berolahraga ringan, memberiku motivasi, menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman pribadinya yang menakjubkan, hingga... ia memberikanku sesuatu._

_"Kurapika," teriaknya dari arah pintu kamar ketika aku tengah berkaca di depan cermin. "Lihat! Apa yang kubawa untukmu!"_

_Aku segera berjalan antusias menghampiri Dr. Lucifer, kemudian meraih bungkusan tas yang disodorkannya._

_"Waw," takjubku, setelah mengeluarkan barang dari dalam bungkusan tas. "Baju ini, terlihat memesona."_

_Ya. Dress sutra berwarna biru, dengan punggung terbuka dan memiliki panjang hingga selutut. Aku langsung mencoba memakainya ketika Dr. Lucifer menyuruhku agar memakainya._

_"Bagaimana?" tanyaku, dengan berpose di depan cermin._

_Dr. Lucifer berdiri di sampingku, memerhatikan pantulan diriku di cermin. "Sempurna."_

_Tetapi aku langsung menampakkan raut murung ketika mendengar jawaban itu, dan... ketika aku memerhatikan pantulan mataku sendiri._

_"Doktor, apakah aku cantik?"_

_Pertanyaan itu terlintas begitu tiba-tiba dari mulutku, membuat Dr. Lucifer mengerutkan kening._

_"Apa yang kaukatakan? Tentu saja dirimu cantik."_

_Aku langsung berbalik menghadapnya. "Kau bohong!"_

_"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"_

_Aku memang tak menemukan sedikit keraguan pun dari mata hitamnya._

_"Kupikir gadis berwajah pucat tidaklah terlalu tampak cantik, seperti diriku."_

_"Kau terlalu pesimistis." Ia tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengusap pelan puncak kepalaku. "Bukan hanya dirimu sendiri yang menilai penampilanmu, tetapi juga orang lain. Dan bagiku kau sangat cantik."_

_Kata-katanya saat itu benar-benar membuatku tersipu, tetapi aku hanya membalas senyumannya. Hingga senyumanku itu memudar seketika saat ia memulai kembali pembicaraan._

_"Kurapika, aku harus kembali ke Helsinki."_

_Aku langsung terkejut. "Helsinki?"_

_"Ya, tiga hari lagi, dan masih ada waktu sebelum engkau menemui Ibumu_—_"_

_"Kenapa harus ke Helsinki?" potongku, dengan menampakkan raut skeptis._

_"Sebenarnya, alasan aku berada di kota ini adalah karena aku ditugaskan oleh salah satu rumah sakit tempat aku bekerja__—"_

_Aku memotong perkataannya lagi, "Rumah sakit mana?"_

_"Rumah Sakit Pusat Universitas Helsinki."_

_Bahuku langsung melemas saat mendengar nama rumah sakit itu. Apakah itu artinya... aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Dr. Lucifer lagi?_

_"Kurapika, kau terlihat murung_—_"_

_"Aku ingin menemui Mum."_

_Lagi. Aku memotong perkataan Dr. Lucifer untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tapi saat itu aku segera berpaling dengan meninggalkan dirinya di depan cermin sendirian. Yang kurasa... aku masih belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa Dr. Lucifer akan pergi meninggalkanku._

_Selama di dalam mobil menuju ke rumahku, aku tak banyak bercakap-cakap. Walaupun Dr. Lucifer sempat melontarkan perkataan yang dapat memicu pembicaraan lebih jauh, tetapi aku hanya meresponsnya dengan jawaban singkat dan senyuman tipis._

_"Jadi, ini rumahmu?" kata Dr. Lucifer ketika ia memberhentikan mobil di depan gerbang besi setinggi dua meter._

_"Ya," jawabku singkat._

_Seperti saat-saat sebelumnya, tak ada yang menyambutku ketika aku membuka gerbang. Hanya Eliza, yang membukakan pintu setelah aku menekan tombol bel yang terpasang di samping pintu ganda._

_Awalnya Eliza bergeming ketika melihatku, namun setelah beberapa detik berlalu ia langsung memelukku. "Nona! Akhirnya kau pulang, syukurlah."_

_Aku mengusap singkat punggung Eliza, kemudian mendorong pelan bahunya. "Ya, akhirnya aku pulang."_

_"Dan siapa pria ini?" tanya Eliza, setelah mengarahkan pandangan ke Dr. Lucifer._

_Dr. Lucifer berjalan dua langkah mendekati Eliza. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya sembari berkata, "Doktor Kuroro Lucifer."_

_"Eliza, pelayan keluarga Kuruta," kata Eliza, seraya membalas sambutan tangan Dr. Lucifer._

_"Di mana Mummy?" tanyaku kepada Eliza. Aku memulai langkah, melewati pintu dengan mencengkeram tangan Dr. Lucifer agar ia mengikutiku masuk. "Apakah di kamarnya? Atau di ruang keluarga, menikmati pemandangan sambil minum teh?"_

_"Nona," Eliza berkata lirih._

_Dan aku dapat merasakan; ada nada tak biasa ketika Eliza mengucapkan kata itu. Firasatku mengatakan telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, dan mungkin saja dugaanku itu akan terbukti, terlebih lagi dengan dikuatkan kenyataan bahwa Eliza tidak mencegatku ketika aku menghampiri tangga. Itu hal yang tak biasa, tentu saja bagiku saat itu._

_"Nona..." lirih Eliza lagi, ia memalingkan pandangannya ketika aku menatap serius wajahnya._

_Aku semakin tidak sabaran. "Oh, ayolah. Katakan saja, Eliza."_

_"Nona, Madam Kuruta..." Eliza memberanikan menatapku lurus di mata._

_"Ya. Mummy?"_

_"Ibumu sudah meninggal."_

_Seketika aku langsung mendesah terkejut. Tetapi, sebisa mungkin aku berusaha memungkiri semua pernyataan itu, sebisa mungkin aku berusaha mengelak dari kenyataan itu._

_"Kau bohong... 'kan?" Aku menatap tajam Eliza, napasku begitu sesak, dan aku berharap dapat membendung air mata agar tak menetes di pipiku._

_"Kurapika," Dr. Lucifer mencoba menenangkanku dengan mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku, tetapi aku lebih cepat menepis uluran tangannya._

_"Eliza, jawab aku." Suaraku mulai melirih, satu tetesan air perlahan turun dari pelupuk mataku._

_Dan apa yang kutunggu-tunggu dari Eliza adalah... benar-benar jawaban menyesakkan;_

_"Aku tidak bohong, Ibumu sudah meninggal_—_"_

_"KAU BOHONG!" teriakku seketika, tak tahan mendengar semuanya lebih jauh. "KAU BOHONG! KAU BOHONG! KAU BOHOOONG!"_

_Aku segera berlari menuju kamar Mum dengan menangis terisak. Dan ketika aku membuka pintu kamar Mum; tak ada lagi Mum yang tengah terbaring di ranjang, tak ada lagi Mum yang tengah terbatuk-batuk, tak ada lagi Mum yang selalu mengenakan gaun tidur. Aku tetap berusaha mencari dengan menelusuri kamar mandi, tapi, percuma... Mum tetap tak ada, karena ia memang telah pergi meninggalkanku, untuk selama-lamanya._

_Hari itu adalah hari di mana air mata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir membasahi pipiku. Aku terus menangis, bahkan di saat Eliza mulai menceritakan segalanya kepadaku. Ternyata saat itu Mum telah meninggal, tak lama setelah aku meninggalkan dirinya yang terluka di bawah tangga._

_"Kurapika, sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu disesali lagi." Dr. Lucifer berkata, ia duduk di sampingku di pinggiran tempat tidur._

_"Doktor, kenapa?" kataku lirih. "Kenapa semua pergi di saat aku ingin memperbaiki segalanya? Kenapa?"_

_Dr. Lucifer tidak membalasku, ia hanya mengusap pelan rambut pirangku, menarikku ke dalam dada bidangnya._

_Aku terus berada di dalam dekapan dada bidang Dr. Lucifer, menangis, terisak, cukup lama, hingga malam menjelang... yang tak kusadari aku sampai tertidur._

_Ketika membuka kedua mata kembali, yang kudapati adalah diriku tengah terbaring di ranjang kamar Mum, sendirian, tanpa Dr. Lucifer di sisiku._

_"Nona, kau sudah bangun?" Eliza muncul dari arah luar pintu kamar, menghampiriku. "Dr. Lucifer berpesan kalau dia akan kembali ke hotel."_

_Ya, sudah kuduga. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa memaksa Dr. Lucifer untuk tetap tinggal begitu saja. Ia adalah seorang Doktor, yang masih memiliki banyak kepentingan di tempat lain._

_Dua hari sebelum kepergian Dr. Lucifer ke Helsinki, aku masih menangisi kematian Mum. Satu hari sebelum kepergiannya, aku hanya bergeming __sembari memerhatikan dunia luar dari kaca jendela kamar Mum_—_karena air mata itu telah berhenti menetes, seakan telah habis karena terkuras kelamnya kesedihan. Dan di saat hari kepergiannya akan berlangsung... nuraniku seakan terasa kosong, logikaku mulai tidak terkontrol._

_Keputusasaan berhasil menguasaiku, menjerumuskan diriku ke arah yang lebih menyesatkan. Ya, aku berniat mengakhiri hidupku lagi. Tetapi kali ini dengan alasan yang lebih mendasar; hidupku sudah tak ada artinya lagi, tanpa orang-orang berharga di sisiku._

_Aku menggenggam pisau lipat, menimbang-nimbang sejenak harus memulai dari mana aku mengakhiri hidupku. Kuputuskan dengan berniat menggores nadi di pergelangan tanganku, hingga ketika aku baru menempelkan pisau ke pergelangan tangan..._

_"Nona?"_

_Pintu terbuka, aku menoleh, Eliza berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membelalak memerhatikanku._

_"Nona! Apa yang ingin kaulakukan?!" teriak Eliza._

_"Jangan mendekat, Eliza!" Aku terisak, memantapkan peganganku pada pisau lipat. "Biarkan aku mati!"_

_"Biarkan dia mati, Eliza."_

_Suara bariton Dr. Lucifer mengagetkanku, membuatku menengadah. Ia berjalan santai memasuki kamar, melangkah ke arahku. "Banyak orang menderita di luar sana bersusah payah mempertahankan kehidupan mereka, banyak orang sakit di luar sana menginginkan kehidupan yang sehat. Hanya gadis bodoh, yang berniat menyia-nyiakan kehidupannya dengan bunuh diri."_

_"Aku tidak peduli!"_

_Dr. Lucifer menghela napas, seakan kecewa karena mendengar sanggahanku. "Tentu saja kau peduli. Bukankah kau menginginkan Ibumu hidup kembali?"_

_Aku membuka mulut, bersiap membalas perkataan Dr. Lucifer. Tetapi ketika aku ingin menatap mata hitamnya, ia telah berbalik meninggalkan kamar lebih dulu._

_Pikiranku benar-benar terasa gundah, aku bingung harus memilih yang mana; mengakhiri hidupku saat itu juga? Atau berlari mengejar Dr. Lucifer? Ya, aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang-orang yang peduli pada kehidupanku._

_Aku melempar jauh-jauh pisau lipat dari tanganku, lalu berlari meninggalkan kamar dengan melewati Eliza yang terdiam. Untungnya Dr. Lucifer belum pergi meninggalkan rumah, ia masih berjalan mendekati pintu ganda._

_Aku mempercepat langkah mengejarnya, lalu mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang. "Doktor, kumohon jangan pergi!"_

_Dr. Lucifer segera memutar tubuhnya, memelukku. "Tetapi aku harus pergi."_

_"Kalau kau pergi aku akan sendirian,"_

_"Kau tidak sendirian, Eliza akan menemanimu."_

_"Kumohon tinggalah sebentar lagi,"_

_"Aku hanya memiliki beberapa menit sebelum keberangkatan ke bandara."_

_"Ya, beberapa menit pun tak apa. Aku masih ingin berada di dalam pelukanmu."_

_"Tentu,"_

_Tak lama kami berdekapan. Sekiranya setelah dua menit berlalu, Dr. Lucifer segera mendorong pelan bahuku, berusaha melepas pelukan hangat itu. Dan kurasa... itu adalah saat di mana waktu kebersamaanku dengan Dr. Lucifer semakin menipis._

_Aku mengikuti langkahnya sampai di depan gerbang rumah, melepas genggaman dari tangannya dengan sikap tak rela._

_Dr. Lucifer berjalan begitu saja menuju mobil taksi berwarna kuning, tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Mungkin aku akan langsung putus asa jika saja ia tidak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam mobil dan menghampiriku lagi._

_"Ini untukmu," katanya, seraya menyodorkan sebuah buku kepadaku._

_Aku menerima buku itu, membuka kovernya, dan pada saat jemari kuarahkan ke lembar demi lembar halaman yang kosong, aku tersentak karena tiba-tiba saja Dr. Lucifer mencium keningku._

_"Buku, dan ciuman itu... untuk apa?"_

_"Untuk meyakinkan dirimu."_

_"Meyakinkan diriku?"_

_"Untuk meyakinkan dirimu bahwa satu dari sekian banyak orang jahat di dunia ini, kau masih memiliki seseorang yang peduli dan mau memercayaimu. Mungkin kau mau menanamkan keyakinan itu di dalam hatimu."_

_"Mungkin." Aku mengarahkan buku itu ke dada, buku itu terasa hangat di dalam dekapanku. "Mungkin aku akan menuliskan sesuatu ke dalam buku ini, agar tidak ada lagi seseorang yang bernasib sama seperti diriku."_

_"Ya, itu jauh lebih baik." Dr. Lucifer tersenyum, mengusap sejenak rambut pirangku. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kurapika."_

_Aku mengangguk, dan membalas senyumannya._

_"Eh, Doktor," kataku, saat Dr. Lucifer baru berbalik dan berjalan satu langkah._

_Dr. Lucifer menoleh. "Ya?"_

_"Apa kau akan melupakanku?"_

_Ia menggeleng._

_"Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?"_

_"Kalau kita saling meyakini, tak ada yang tak mungkin."_

_Aku mengangguk mantap. "Jika selama beberapa bulan engkau tidak datang menemuiku lagi, aku yang akan mencarimu di Helsinki."_

_Ia tertawa singkat. "Tentu saja."_

_Kemudian Dr. Lucifer masuk ke dalam taksi yang akan mengantarkannya ke bandara. Ia sempat tersenyum dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke arahku, dan kata-kata terakhir yang kuucapkan kepada dirinya saat itu hanyalah 'sampai jumpa'._

_Ya. Sampai jumpa dan terima kasih, Dr. Lucifer. Karena dirimu, aku jadi belajar tentang bagaimana harus lebih memakna dan menghargai arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya._

_Kini sudah lima bulan sejak Dr. Lucifer memberi buku harian ini kepadaku, dan selama itu juga kami tidak pernah berhubungan lagi. Tak apa, aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Karena aku meyakini, karena kita saling meyakini._

_Aku tersenyum. Mungkin... ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku akan menulis di buku harian ini. Mungkin... hanya untaian kata-kata ini yang bisa kutulis sebagai penghujung dari kisahku ini;_

_Terkadang aku tersenyum, yang kutahu di dalam hatiku meringis_

_Terkadang aku tertawa, yang kutahu bibirku terasa getir_

_Terkadang aku kecewa, yang kutahu hanyalah kekecewaan sementaraku_

_Terkadang aku marah, yang kutahu hanyalah kemarahan sesaatku_

_Terkadang aku benci, yang kutahu aku tidak pernah mendendam_

_Memaafkan dan dimaafkan, aku ingin dan ingin..._

_Aku pernah berangan-angan andai waktu kembali berputar_

_Agar aku bisa menebus kesalahan dan penyesalan..._

_Aku pernah berangan-angan andai waktu dapat terhenti_

_Walau hanya sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik..._

_Tak mungkin, waktu takkan terhenti._

_Sekarang aku hanya mampu menulis ini,_

_menulis kata-kata ini,_

_menulis kalimat ini,_

_di detik ini,_

_di waktu ini..._

_Apa yang tengah kupikirkan sekarang?_

_Yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah... apakah ada orang yang tengah memikirkanku?_

_Aku takut..._

_Aku sedih..._

_Aku ingin menangis..._

_Dan sekarang air mata menitik dari mataku_

_Karena aku tahu, aku hanyalah sendiri..._

_Karena aku yakin, tak ada yang memikirkanku..._

_Sayang sekali, tak banyak yang kukenal_

_Sayang sekali, ada yang kukenal tetapi pergi dari kehidupanku_

_Sayang sekali, kehidupanku penuh liku terjal..._

_Tetapi,_

_Aku tidak iri pada mereka yang memiliki materi paling melimpah_

_Aku tidak iri pada mereka yang bergelar status paling berkesan_

_Aku hanya takut bila suatu saat nanti aku iri mengapa aku tidak dapat tersenyum dan tertawa lagi_

_Dan..._

_Aku selalu bersyukur,_

_Aku bersyukur aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup saat kemarin, hari ini, dan esok_

_Esok?_

_Ya, semoga saja..._

_._

_._

_._

_Kurapika Kuruta, 5 Juni_

...

...

...

A/N; fic ini ane buat dengan segenap hati banget dah, karena... sebagai seorang yg kurang keharmonisan di rumah, ane paham bangetlah rasanya/okestopcurhat.

Karena ini oneshot, makanya ane jadiin buku harian Kurapika aja deh sekalian. Sebenernya ane gak paham banget dengan obat-obatan terlarang gitu. Cuma pas itu pernah dicurhatin sama anak cowok di kelas ane(hehe, yg begituan langsung nangkep).

Pokoknya ane mohon maaf kalau ada kerancuan kata-kata/kalimat di dalam fic ini :) dan juga soal latar tempat di negara mana Kurapika berada dan di negara mana Kuroro berasal, sorry kalau ane gak jelasin secara mendalam/Sengaja, biar reader nebak sendiri :3 Hehe,reviewnya mungkin?


End file.
